


What Can I Do

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas at Hogwarts, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Hufflepuff Kim Wonpil, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, M/M, Promposal or whatever those are called but it’s the Yule Ball instead, Ravenclaw Kang Younghyun | Young K, Seungmin and Jisung are only mentioned, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: Its almost Christmas at Hogwarts and Wonpil is completely by himself. He expects this will be yet another Christmas he spends alone - enter Brian, one of Wonpil's best friends who also happens to be the boy he likes, to save him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Can I Do

What really was the point of Christmas if there was no one to spend it with? This was the fifth year in a row Wonpil had had to stay behind while all of his friends went home.

When he’d first been accepted at Hogwarts, he wasn’t surprised about the pushback from his parents. To go from not knowing magic even existed to finding out your son was a wizard overnight had to be overwhelming. He’d thought they’d eventually come round though but it had been five years and he was always alone at Christmas. Every single time. He didn’t even get to see his younger brother Seungmin because Seungmin was a muggle. Wonpil was the only wizard in his entire family so he was on his own.

He was one of three people sitting at the entire Hufflepuff table and there were maybe twenty students in total in the hall. Classes were over for the term and everyone was leaving. He’d said goodbye to Jae last week and Sungjin a few days before and just this morning, he’d been at the station saying goodbye to Dowoon. The great hall was basically empty by now. A lot of people admittedly had stayed behind to attend the Yule Ball, but everyone was in Hogsmeade right now. Wonpil really wasn’t in the mood to go there by himself, not that he even could go. He had no one to sign the permission form.

Basically all the other muggleborns had gone home now. His friends were coming back for the ball but he’d have to fill the time until then and then all the time after until the beginning of classes next year and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

“Pillie!”

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to see Brian running up the hall towards him.

“Thank god,” he said, panting heavily, his cheeks flushed like he’d just been sprinting. 

Wonpil felt his heart soar when he saw him. Brian had been a close friend since first year but sometime around Halloween last year, Wonpil had developed a crush on him that he hadn’t been able to shake so every moment they spent alone together made him more flustered than he liked to let on. 

“I thought you went home already,” Wonpil said, looking up at him. To say he was glad to see a familiar would be a drastic understatement, but this face in particular was one he was especially fond of.

“Nah. Hey, can you come with me?” Brian asked. “I wanna talk to you about something.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Wonpil threw his leg over the side of the bench and took the hand Brian was extending to him and allowed him to be pulled along behind him, out of the great hall and into the courtyard.

~

The grounds of the school were covered in snow. Wonpil shivered as he held onto Brian’s hand, hiding his other hand in the pockets of his robes.

“Cold?” Brian asked although the answer was fairly obvious. He grabbed one end of the blue scarf hanging around his own neck and wrapped it around Wonpil’s, effectively tying them together.

Wonpil smiled gratefully at him, the scarf covering the lower half of his face. When Brian looked at him, all he could see were his flushed cheeks and his striking eyes.

“Uh… so…” Brian found himself short for words as he stared at Wonpil, completely distracted by the younger boy. “Well, I had a couple of things to ask you.”

“Alright,” Wonpil watched him as he spoke, giving him the sweetest smile. Thank god he couldn’t hear how loud Brian’s heart was pounding. 

“So firstly…” Brian began, as they began to walk through the snow again. “I know you don’t usually go home, and I wish I was able to help in the past, but I’m not going home this year either so, if you want, we could spend Christmas together?”

“Really?” Wonpil’s face lit up instantly. Brian couldn’t hold back a wide smile anymore. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. Wonpil jumped on him, throwing his arms around him tightly. Brian laughed, catching him around the waist before he could accidentally fall over. “So I’ll assume that’s a yes?”

“Definitely,” Wonpil said, clinging onto him.

“Okay, good,” Brian said, releasing him but keeping one arm loosely around his waist.

“Did something happen though?” Wonpil looked up at him, blinking as snowflakes gathered on his eyelashes.”Why can’t you go home?”

“Just some stuff at home.” Brian smiled just as he always did, but his eyes gave away how he was really feeling. “My parents are separating and mum said it might be better if Jisung and I don’t come home this year.”

Wonpil’s face fell. “Brian, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

He reached over and took Brian’s hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around him. Brian’s face softened and he started to genuinely smile. “You’re sweet. It’s okay though. They’ve had problems for years. It’s better this way. Plus this way I can spend more time with Sungie. With you too.”

Wonpil’s cheeks turned pink and it wasn’t completely with the cold.

“I dragged you out here for another reason though. I thought maybe doing this somewhere scenic might make me less anxious about it but it isn’t working,” Brian laughed, fully aware of how clear his nerves were in his voice. Wonpil looked worried now.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, and Brian shook his head.

“Not at all,” he assured him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, taking both of Wonpil’s hands. “Pillie, you and I have been friends for a really long time and- god, I have no idea what I’m doing. You mean a lot to me and I know it’s super last minute, but I guess I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Wonpil’s mouth fell open. Whatever he’d thought was going to happen, that hadn’t been it. “Do you really mean it?”

Brian nodded, his eyes wide with uncertainty. Wonpil pulled his hands away and for a millisecond Brian thought he was about to get rejected but then Wonpil stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, hugging him even tighter than before.

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather go with,” he answered and Brian’s arms wound their way around his waist again, hiding his face in the younger boy’s neck. He couldn’t put how happy he was feeling right now into words even if he tried.

Wonpil pulled away from him, but just ever so slightly. Then, carefully, he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss against Brian’s cheek, biting back a smile when he saw he had rendered the older boy completely speechless. 

“You wanna help me sneak into Hogsmeade?” He asked, grinning at Brian, who nodded dumbly at him, still incredibly flustered, allowing the Hufflepuff to drag him away.

Christmas is meant to be a time you spend with people you love and who love you in return. Perhaps Wonpil’s Christmases for the past few years had tended to not have been what he’d imagined, but he knew this one would be different. It was amazing how quickly Brian had been able to change how he felt. Maybe he was too young to understand what being in love felt like, but he did love Brian and Brian loved him, no matter what way that love might present itself. Even if no one else would have them, they’d have each other.


End file.
